


la familia evans

by translatorPassion (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Qué-Pasaría-Si, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/translatorPassion
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, cuando Petunia Dursley encontró a un niño en la puerta de su casa, ella lo hubiera acogido? No en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, no con una traumática infancia de desprecio y negligencia: ¿y si ella lo hubiera acogido?Petunia era celosa, egoísta y cruel. No fingiremos que no lo era. Ella miró a ese bebé en su umbral y pensó en su Dudders, apenas un mes mayor que este niño. Ella lo miró a los ojos y su estómago se revolvió una y otra vez. (Severus Snape salvó la vida de Harry por sus ojos. Dejemos que Petunia la salve a pesar de ellos).Contemos una historia en la que Petunia Dursley encontró a un infante en su puerta y odió sus ojos: ella los odiaba. Ella lo acogió y lo alimentó y cambió sus pañales y lo llevó a vacunarse, y odió sus ojos hasta el día en que miró al niño y vio a su sobrino, no la sombra de su hermana. Cuando Harry tenía dos años y Vernon Dursley le compró a Dudley un cochecito y a Harry un menú de comida rápida que traía un juguete con piezas con las que podía atragantarse, Petunia empacó sus cosas y se divorció.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	la familia evans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkersoltice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkersoltice).
  * A translation of [the family evans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073562) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> darkersoltice pidió un fic de Petunia por su cumpleaños y esto es lo que salió

¿Qué hubiera pasado si, cuando Petunia Dursley encontró a un niño en la puerta de su casa, ella lo hubiera acogido? No en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, no con una traumática infancia de desprecio y negligencia: ¿y si ella lo hubiera acogido?

Petunia era celosa, egoísta y cruel. No fingiremos que no lo era. Ella miró a ese bebé en su umbral y pensó en su Dudders, apenas un mes mayor que este niño. Ella lo miró a los ojos y su estómago se revolvió una y otra vez. (Severus Snape salvó la vida de Harry por sus ojos. Dejemos que Petunia la salve a pesar de ellos).

Contemos una historia en la que Petunia Dursley encontró a un infante en su puerta y odió sus ojos: ella los odiaba. Ella lo acogió y lo alimentó y cambió sus pañales y lo llevó a vacunarse, y odió sus ojos hasta el día en que miró al niño y vio a su sobrino, no la sombra de su hermana. Cuando Harry tenía dos años y Vernon Dursley le compró a Dudley un cochecito y a Harry un menú de comida rápida que traía un juguete con piezas con las que podía atragantarse, Petunia empacó sus cosas y se divorció.

Harry creció pequeño y delgado, con rodillas huesudas y el pelo rebelde que había heredado de su padre. Lo arrinconaban detrás de los contenedores de basura y en los baños, manchaba de sangre los jerséis que Petunia había encontrado, a mitad de precio, en la tienda de segunda mano. Todavía lo elegían el último para los deportes. Pero Dudley también tenía sangre en sus suéteres, los que Petunia había encontrado en la tienda de segunda mano, a mitad de precio, porque eso era todo lo que una madre soltera con dos trabajos de secretaria podía permitirse para sus dos hijos, incluso con la reticente pensión alimenticia de Vernon.

Golpeaban a Harry por ser pequeño y se reían de Dudley por ser grande, lento y tonto. Los alumnos se burlaban de él y los maestros llamaban a Dudley a la pizarra en clase, hacían muecas por sus letras al revés.

Harry lo ayudaba con sus deberes, soltaba observaciones agudas cuando los matones decidían convertir a Dudley en la broma de todo; Harry lo arrinconaba en su pequeña cocina y lo llamaba inteligente, ingenioso y «mejor que todos esos idiotas de todos modos» en los días en los que él lo creía menos.

Dudley acompañaba a Harry a la escuela y de vuelta, a sus clases avanzadas y más allá de los contenedores de basura, y sonría —grande, lento y para nada tonto— a cualquiera que intentara meterse con ellos.

¿Pero fue así como Petunia recibió la noticia? Su esposo se quejó de los búhos y los gatos que se quedaban mirándolo fijamente todo el día y, por la mañana, Petunia encontró a un pequeño bebé en el umbral de su puerta. Esta fue la manera en la que el mundo mágico eligió darle la terrible noticia a la hermana mayor de Lily Potter: una carta, arropada junto a un niño con los ojos de su hermana.

No quedaban Potters. Petunia fue la que tuvo que organizar el funeral. Los enterró a los dos en el Valle de Godric. Lily había elegido su mundo y Petunia no se lo iba a robar, ni siquiera en la muerte. El mundo mágico había hecho que mataran a su hermana; podrían quedarse de pie en ese pequeño y frío pueblo de magos y llorar junto a la vieja piedra.

(Petunia se acurrucaba con una gran taza de té caliente y un poco de vodka, cuando sus hijos dormían bien, y brindaba por el fantasma desaparecido de su hermana. Su sobrino la llamaba «Tune», no «Tuney», y solo le rompía el corazón algunos días.

Antes de que Harry tuviera incluso tres años, ella miraba sus ojos verdes siguiendo una bandada de gansos o parpadeando con picardía hacia ella y no pensaba «tienes los ojos de tu madre».

Un sabio anciano había dejado a un niño en su puerta con los ojos de su hermana. Petunia crió a un joven que tenía sus propios ojos).

Petunia perdía la compostura y quemaba los huevos durante el desayuno. Trabajaba demasiado y conocía los peores secretos de todos los vecinos. Sus cuentos para dormir no enseñaban exactamente la moralidad que los niños en crecimiento deben aprender: desconfía, sé cauteloso, alguien probablemente va a por ti. No le debes a nadie tu amabilidad. El conocimiento es poder y no dejes a nadie saber que lo tienes. Si puedes salirte con la tuya, entonces la regla tal vez esté destinada a romperse.

Harry creció amado. Petunia aún huyó cuando llegaron las cartas. Este era su sobrino y este mundo, esta carta, estos ojos, habían matado a su hermana. Cuando Hagrid llegó y derribó la puerta de algún mediocre motel de carretera, Petunia se paró frente a sus dos niños, temblando. Cuando él ofreció a Harry un pastel de cumpleaños aplastado con manos grandes, amables y torpes, le recordó a Harry más que nada a su primo.

Su tía todavía estaba temblando, pero él, con once años y ocho minutos de edad, decidió que cualquier mundo que tuviera gente como su primo mayor no podía ser del todo malo. «Quiero ir» le dijo Harry, y prometió volver a casa.

La carta de Dumbledore a Petunia, envuelta en sus mantas, cambió el destino de la guerra: mantuvo a salvo al Niño que vivió hasta que pudo ir como un cerdo al matadero.

Pero mucho antes de que Dumbledore redactara a esta amargada mujer por el bien de su sangre y el amor eterno de su hermana, Petunia Evans le escribió a él. Cuando era una niña, ella miró la dirección de la carta de Hogwarts de Lily y escribió para preguntarle si podía ir a la escuela allí también.

La Navidad antes de que Lily y James murieran, Petunia les había enviado un jarrón a su pequeña casa escondida con su hijo que gateaba y sus leales, asustados y no tan leales amigos. Petunia todavía odiaba a su hermana: frívola, feroz y hermosa Lily, quién amaba tanto y perdonaba tan fácilmente. Petunia odiaba la forma en que siempre se había sentido desvanecida por la luz de su hermana y odiaba la forma en que la había matado.

Esto era odio. Esto era amor; era algo completamente diferente. Esta era una chica a la que le dijeron que no era bonita, ni brillante, ni mágica; una chica que escuchó y decidió que, bien, entonces eso tendría que ser suficiente. Eso tendría que ser _más_ que suficiente. Eso tendría que ser mejor, ser normal, ser escueta y tener dientes de caballo y demasiado cuello. Su hermana la había dejado por costas más brillantes y, genial, Petunia no quería seguirla de todos modos. Eso vivió como una úlcera debajo de su lengua toda su vida.

Cuando la pequeña familia Evans regresó a su apartamento con la carta arrugada de Harry en su diminuta mano y las más grandes de Dudley vacías, Petunia los sentó a ambos, en su cocina con la rara mancha en una pared y el extraño olor a humedad, y les dijo que no tenían permitido odiarse.

Harry levantó la vista de la redacción que estaba revisando para Dudley y Dudley asomó por debajo de la bolsa de hielo que estaba presionando contra el hinchado ojo morado que había conseguido convenciendo a unos chicos duros locales detrás del quiosco para que le devolvieran a Harry su dinero. «Está bien, mamá» corearon.

Cuando Harry conoció a Ron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, él le contó que tenía cinco hermanos mayores y Harry dijo: «Yo tengo uno».

La carta en el maltrecho baúl de Harry decía «Sr. H. Potter» y Harry firmó sus deberes de Hogwarts con ese nombre cada año que estuvo allí. Cuando se presentó durante la guerra, dijo «Potter»; cuando se unió a la Oficina de Aurores, el nombre en su puerta era «Potter», porque eso significaba algo aquí.

Pero cuando escribía al pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones donde Petunia colgaba su sombrero y Dudley fruncía el ceño ante sus exámenes, firmaba con «Harry Evans», porque ese nombre significaba algo para él.

Harry todavía deseaba tener padres, que ninguno de sus pesadillas destellaran verdes y frías. Cuando se paró frente al Espejo de Oesed, toda su familia todavía se extendía frente a él, su madre le sonreía con sus mismos ojos. Ron vio sus propios éxitos. Dumbledore no vio calcetines. Ginny Weasley habría visto a una niña de diez años sonreír como si nada en el mundo pudiera asustarla, y habría fingido furiosamente que no había visto nada más que cielos hermosos y vacíos.

Harry vio la familia que le hubiera gustado tener: su madre, su padre, sus abuelos; pero su primo y su tía de pie allí también, Petunia sosteniendo la mano de Lily y muchas menos arrugas alrededor de sus viejos ojos.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa con los bolsillos llenos de renacuajos, Petunia chilló y le hizo vaciarlos y lavar su ropa él mismo.

Cuando llegó con nuevas cicatrices, nuevas pesadillas, Petunia le consiguió un terapeuta mágico que apenas podía permitirse (pero que las bóvedas de Harry fácilmente podían), se aseguró de que la cocina estuviera equipada con leche tibia y chocolate para las medianoches turbulentas, e hizo que Harry le enseñara cómo enviar Howlers para que pudiera llenar la oficina de Dumbledore con su rabia.

Cuando Harry trajo a casa el conmovedor álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había dado, se lo enseñó a su tía. Petunia no lloró, ni siquiera cuando pasó los dedos por la imagen de James haciendo girar a Lily en el aire, con la corbata torcida, su vestido de novia arqueándose, enganchándose en los arbustos, arrastrándo el barro húmedo primaveral. Ella y Vernon no se habían dignado a asistir a la boda, pero Petunia reconoció la horquilla de plata en el brillante cabello de su hermana. Algo viejo.

Su sobrino se acurrucó a su lado, con once años y lamentando el amor que había tenido durante uno corto, un amor que lo marcaría toda su vida. «¿Puedes hablarme sobre ellos?»

—No lo conocía a él —dijo Petunia—. Lily, Lily era todo lo que yo no era. No sé si la conocía tampoco.

Harry asintió solemnemente. No empujó; el chico nunca empujaba, excepto por el bien de otras personas.

—Ella era hermosa —dijo Petunia—.  Se enfadaba si pisabas flores porque, ¿y si tenían _sentimientos?_ — Harry se rió—. Ella perseguía a los chicos en el patio, cuando éramos pequeñas, si tiraban de las coletas de otras niñas...

Harry también trajo a casa otras cosas: una niña de pelo encrespado y dientes de conejo y un pecoso niño que gritaba por teléfono, muy impropio. La señora Weasley pensaba que Petunia era pintoresca, rígida, un poco mordaz. El señor Weasley pensaba que era fascinante, y Ginny pensó que era divertidísima, la forma en que esos labios se retorcían, escupiendo algo educado y condenatorio. Los gemelos intentaron gastarle una broma una vez. No lo hicieron dos veces.

Harry escribía a casa y cada vez que mencionaba que la gente llamaba a Hermione fea o estridente algo se enfurecía en Petunia; cada vez que escribía que la gente llamaba a Ron estúpido, no amable, no leal, no práctico, Petunia miraba a Dudley, frunciendo el ceño ante sus deberes y quería prenderle fuego a algo.

La señora Weasley le mandaba a Dudley un suéter acogedor y suave cada Navidad, que le quedaba perfectamente. Petunia le enviaba a Hermione dulces y hermosas plumas. Le mandó a Ron paquetes de ropa interior limpia y un póster de fútbol el primer año (tenía buenas intenciones). (Harry tuvo que explicarlo, una vez que dejó de reírse). Después de eso, también le envió dulces a Ron y pequeñas baratijas: un buen cuchillo, un juego de ajedrez portátil, un encendedor plateado que él llevaría en su bolsillo junto al Desiluminador de Dumbledore, durante todos los días de esa última guerra.

Cada año dejar a Harry en la Estación de King's Cross parecía un poco menos como enviarlo a morir. Regresaba con nuevas historias terribles para que ella le sacara, sobre profesores de dos caras y serpientes gigantes, niñas perdidas y sangre en las paredes, pero regresaba. Escribía cartas y las enviaba con la lechuza que ella le hacía mantener fuera en el pequeño balcón. Dudley dejó de necesitar defenderlo de los matones, incluso a los doce, pero de todos modos acompañaba a Harry al pequeño quiosco.

Cuando Harry estaba en la escuela, Dudley le escribía cartas, lenta y minuciosamente, y le contaba sobre su nuevo tutor y los niños a los que estaba ayudando en su programa extracurricular. Harry respondía hablando sobre su horrible maestro de DCAO (Petunia enviaba Howlers) y teorías sobre lo que estaba intentando matarlo en Hogwarts ese año (Dudley no le contaba a Petunia sobre estas, solo le respondía, tomaba té en la casa de la señora Figg con Hestia y Mundungus y todos los demás que habían vigilado la infancia de Harry, y les hacía las preguntas que los profesores no respondían a Harry).

Cada vez que Petunia dejaba a Harry en 9 y ¾, la gente se la quedaba mirando. «Es solo porque soy el Niño que vivió, tía» decía Harry, pero ella sabía que estaban mirando su reloj de pulsera, su traje pantalón, su cuello estirado, todas las formas en las que no encajaba.

Remus Lupin sospechaba; él había escuchado historias sobre la hermana mayor de Lily y todas las cosas mordaces que se le habían escapado de la lengua. Cuando conoció a Harry en el Expreso, él tenía los ojos de su madre, el pelo de su padre, ropa usada y cayó bajo el dominio de los dementores más rápido que nadie que Lupin había visto. Pero la ropa del chico estaba remendada con precisión y cuando Harry se despertó, buscó en su propia bolsa, sacó una chocolatina y dijo: «Mi tía me dió algunas, en caso de pesadillas».

Después de la renuncia forzada de Lupin, él lo invitó a tomar el té. Petunia era tenaz y Lupin andrajoso, pero él sacudió su mano muy apropiadamente y la llamó «Sra. Evans» hasta que ella le dijo que la llamara Petunia. Cuando finalmente consiguió que se riera, no sonó como Lily pero fue, por un instante, igual de bonita.

Hasta y después de su muerte Petunia pensó en Sirius con una especie de sospecha feroz y áspera, de la misma manera que hacía con los merodeadores en las esquinas de la calle o los niños que no se subían los pantalones por encima de sus calzoncillos. Pero a ella le gustaba bastante Lupin. Iban juntos a la agencia de desempleo, siempre que sus últimos trabajos temporales fracasaban.

Los Weasley la invitaron a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, durante el cuarto año de Harry, pero Petunia torció su nariz y declinó. Sin embargo, dejó que se llevaran a Dudley. Le tomó todo ese año decidir si lo lamentaba o no, dejar que sus chicos fueran solos a un lugar que odiaba la mitad de la sangre de Harry y toda la de Dudley.

Decidió dos cosas: una, no habían estado solos; y dos, no se arrepentía de haberlos dejado ir (Dudley todavía se emocionaba al hablar de los Golpeadores de Irlanda), pero se arrepentía de no haber apretado sus dientes e ido con ellos. No quería tener nada que ver con la hechicería, con monstruos y engendros de ranas y gente que decía el nombre de su hermana en voz baja y reverente. Pero esto no se trataba de ellos. Se trataba de su familia. Por ella, Petunia podía aguantar hasta ojos de tritón en sus cereales.

Cuando Voldemort regresó, trataron de mantener a Harry en la oscuridad durante todo el verano; Petunia envió Howlers junto a sus cartas más educadas y ansiosas. Intentaron llevárselo durante la segunda parte y ella se negó a dejar que Harry se fuera solo.

—Aquí estarás a salvo —Le aseguró Nymphadora Tonks, mirando la desnudez limpia de su apartamento con cautela y nostalgia.

—Esta no es una guerra para muggles —dijo Moody, y le contó ocho formas sangrientas en que podrían morir.

—Si él es mi hijo, entonces él es mi hijo —dijo Petunia, y ella y Dudley empacaron sus cosas. Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Tonks volcó un perchero bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Petunia, y Molly Weasley salió y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella había conocido a Lily Potter, recuerda. Petunia había perdido a una hermana en la guerra y gente como Molly, Arthur, Minerva y Lupin habían perdido a una hermosa joven amiga.

Se refugiaron allí con Sirius, al que Petunia nunca se aficionó. Cuando estaba frustrada con el abatimiento de Lupin o la energía frenética de Molly, o la forma en que Dudley acompañaba a los gemelos, Petunia tiraba de la cubierta del retrato de la madre de Sirius y se gritaban hasta que sentía que su estómago se relajaba.

Cuando llegó la guerra, cuando la Orden del Fénix se reavivó, Dudley se unió. Trabajó como mensajero durante toda la lucha, realizó misiones que no requerían hechizos, pero sí un bolsillo de trucos y una tendencia a ser subestimado e ignorado.

Los magos lo miraban y pensaban «muggle», pensaban «el peor tipo de muggle». Hacían suposiciones sobre Dudley de la misma manera que sobre la nariz manchada de Ron, el gran cuerpo y la bondad de Hagrid, la forma en que Dumbledore jugaba al viejo tonto senil hasta que te acercabas demasiado.

Dudley tenía puños grandes pero dedos hábiles. Su madre y su cuello estirado le habían enseñado a mirar. Ser el tipo de chico que la gente pensaba que era estúpido le había mostrado la importancia de escuchar a todas las personas en una habitación. Él fue uno de los mejores informantes en la radio de Fred y George.

Petunia era cruel, chillona, lejos de amable, y ella siempre tuvo al menos un mago en su habitación de invitados ese año, al menos un mensaje oculto en la punta de su lengua y un traslador debajo de su fregadero.

Cuando Harry visitó las tumbas de sus padres en el Valle de Godric, fue la primera vez en ambas historias, pero esta vez él sabía quién los había enterrado. Harry tenía casi veinte años y Lily había sido poco más que eso cuando falleció. Harry pensó en morir y opinó que podría soportarlo.

Hermione estaba caliente junto a su codo, brillante, leal y buena; Hogwarts estaba lleno de niños heridos, tercos y feroces; en un callejón en algún lugar, Dudley estaba fingiendo ser un muggle perdido, transmitiendo información con las monedas que le pagó a Mundungus Fletcher por una baratija robada. Por eso… Harry pudía verse parado frente a la cuna y diciéndole al Señor Oscuro que acabara con él primero.

Pero también pensó en su tía, de poco más de veinte años, que se habría quedado aquí mirando a su hermana, brillante y mejor, insufrible y encantadora, bajo tierra. No había quedado nadie más para enterrarlos. Petunia se había perdido la boda de Lily, pero no su funeral.

Harry pensó en cómo sería si Dudley no regresara de una misión, sus grandes manos y su valentía desechadas en la tierra de algún lugar. Petunia había enterrado a su hermana en suelo mágico. ¿Dónde enterraría a sus hijos?

Harry podía imaginarse morir, pero no podía imaginarse enterrando a Ron, o a Hermione. No podía imaginarse enterrando a Dudley. Estaban en medio de la guerra, de la magia, de caos y monstruos, pero Harry tenía un hermano mayor y Dudley siempre sería más grande que él. Él siempre sería el que ahuyentaría a los matones. Petunia había tenido una hermana pequeña, y él se preguntó si alguna vez pensó que Lily siempre sería inquebrantable.

Petunia no estuvo en la última batalla, cuando su segundo hijo murió en el bosque, cuando volvió. Ella no era una bruja. No podía usar el Flu, llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo o Aparecerse. El traslador debajo del fregadero de su cocina la llevaría a un lugar seguro, pero ella no quería estar a salvo. Harry les había dejado a ella y a Dudley una de las pequeñas monedas del ED, que brillaban intensamente: un llamado a la batalla. Cuando nadie respondió a sus llamadas telefónicas o a la radio de Dudley, o vino para Aparecerlos en la dirección correcta, Petunia cogió su sombrero y abrigo y comenzaron a conducir hacia el norte.

Se detuvieron durante el fumígeno resultado. Dudley había conducido el último tramo mientras Petunia hacía crucigramas a intervalos en el asiento del pasajero. El cuerpo de Tom Ryddle era una cáscara sin vida. La Varita de Saúco estaba rota. Molly Weasley lloraba en el Gran Comedor.

Petunia aceleró el paso en sus sensatas zapatillas de deporte, una mano en el espray de pimienta en su bolso por si acaso. No lo usó contra ningún mortífago errante, pero casi lo usó en la jubilosa multitud que encontró reuniéndose alrededor de Harry, invadiendo su espacio personal como si algo bueno pudiera pegárseles.

Harry no empujó, porque el chico solo empujaba por otras personas. Petunia podría ser otra persona; se abrió paso entre la multitud y arrastró a Harry a algún rincón donde pudiera sentarse y temblar y mordisquear la chocolatina que había sacado de su bolso.

Cuando los magos se encararon para exigir una audiencia con el Niño que vivió y murió y vivió, Dudley los apartó de su camino. Harry se sintió como un niño de diez años detrás de los contenedores de basura otra vez, asustado, magullado, amado, y se aferró a la mano de su hermano mayor.

Petunia envejeció con regazos llenos de nietos con bolsillos llenos de renacuajos. Ella nunca dejó de chillar cuando los usaban para manchar su sofá, y ellos nunca dejaron de aparecer en su vida con palmas pegajosas, haciendo que tuviera que fruncir los labios para ocultar su sonrisa extendiéndose.

Este mundo no la quería a ella, su voz chillona, su cuello estirado, sus manos sin magia que habían agarrado las de Harry y Dudley durante años, mirando a ambos lados antes de cruzar calles concurridas. Esto nunca se había tratado del mundo.

El primer hijo de Harry se llamaba James Sirius y su hija Lily Luna, pero su segundo hijo tenía de nombre Evans.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente aquí: http://ink-splotch.tumblr.com/post/106737310659/what-if-when-petunia-dursley-found-a-little-boy


End file.
